Tomorrow Land
Tomorrow Land is a forbidden city somewhere in Asia. It is one of the most ancient city in the world. the civilian of Tomorrow Land have discovered a lot of high technologies that most scientists today can't even find it yet. People there do not use cars to travel. they use personal flying cars or flying motorcycles to go places. They also have super sonic ships to go to another galaxy to find cleaner and bigger planet to live. Sometimes we see shooting stars in the sky, it is actually the light coming out of their ships. their ships can go as fast as 1000 miles per second. The crop circle from wheat field in argentina and other places actually came from their ships. Their ships can go very fast, and when they land to earth, they left a lot of marks to the surface. Their ships can even go invisible so no one can see them. They did not use gasoline like we do. They use hydrogen which generated from water. That means they have unlimited resources for their vehicles, houses and machines. Their technology is so high that they use robots to do their errands. They can talk to each other without moving their lips. they use brain signal to communicate. just by a factor of a second, they can encode and decode thousands of words to others. Because they can use brain signal to talk, they can talk to their friends across thousand miles, from Continents to Continents Tomorrow Land is the only city in the galaxy that found a way to live forever. People there do not die from aging. Because they can live forever, their government do not allow any people to have kids because they afraid there will be not enough space for every body. People can adapt robots which looks exactly like human. Their pets are also robot, they can put skins to their robots and make them look real. However, if an accident happens and people die, they can regenerate an exact person by using their AND in their genetics. The same things happen when they need more people. They can makes thousands clones of the same person. In Tomorrow Land, there is no stores. Every single household has a 3D printers at home. They can download the 3D design of everything from their government, and install it on the 3D printer. After that they put the required material such as metal, plastic to the printer and it can print out everything. Because they can have whatever they want at home, no factory and worker are needed. The only job they have is science, it is their only priority. Some people say the people of Tomorrow Land have moved to another planet because of the pollution, wars, earthquakes, tsunami and so many more bad reasons. They also afraid that world war 3 will occur, that nations will shoot nuclear weapons at each other and destroy the whole planet. No one knows about Tomorrow Land because everything we know at the moment are some marks from their ships at some remote places. Hai Phan